The Melancholy of Ginny Weasley
by Thee Gurl U luv 2Hate
Summary: Harry is coming back after four years in .... but, he comes back with more than Ginny expected.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry

**The story is in third POV_ ONLY_ for this chapter but the rest will be in Ginny's. Also it's being a year since LV was defeated and the Wizarding world is getting back on its feet.**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and most of the Weasley's along with Hermione were scattered around the burrow's yard. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of how perfect today was, it was one of those days were you long to never end and only wish to be among family. Knowing that almost nothing could go wrong .

She stood in front of her mirror combing her hair.

Her thoughts soon turn to Harry. Now that the war had been over she had expected for him to ask her right away to be his girlfriend, but she had been disappointed when he didn't. But she wasn't complaining they were back to first base, been good friends an all.

"Ginny get down here!", bellowed Fred and George in unison interrupting her thoughts.

The two of them waited below the stairs for her. Mrs. Weasley had order them to do go check what was taking her so long.

Ginny grabbed the scrunchy from her wrist and put her hair in a ponytail with it.

"What took you so long", ask Fred when she saw her descend from the stairs.

"I was doing my hair", answered Ginny simply.

"Getting ready for Harry aren't you?", asked George teasingly.

"Shut up, Just because you look ugly!".

"I don't look ugly!", George said then asked , "Fred do you think I look horrid".

"You? Why no!-I seriously think your the best looking guy around here, besides me that is". Fred said looking quite serious.

"You two are pathetic", Ginny said rolling her eyes, while walking away from them. Something's just never change, no matter how old you get.

Once outside her eyes immediately fell to the loudest and most obtrusive couple, her parents. Apparently Mr. Weasley had accidentally added too much salt to the meal and Mrs. Weasley was scowling him because of that.

She averted her gaze and soon her attention turned to Hermione and Ron who were a few feet away from her parents seating in a bench. Both of them seem to be in a deep conversation.

"Oh hi Ginny", Hermione said with a smile.

"Where were you?", ask Ron curiously.

"My room", Ginny answered. Taking a seat opposite from them..

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you?", Ron said to Ginny when she reached to grab some grapes that were placed in the center of the table.

"Why?", Ginny said already guessing the answer, the twins.

"Fred and George were here earlier, messing around with them", Hermione answered. Ginny placed the grapes down, she wasn't about to eat something the twins tampered with.

"Hey you guys", said Harry with a wide grin appearing out of thin air.

"Nice of you to show up", said Ron smiling.

"Sorry I'm late but, I had to finish packing... And I can't stay long either. You guys haven't told anybody the news yet have you?', he said to Hermione and Ron.

They both shook their heads.

"Oh ok," Harry said, sitting down next to Ginny.

"What news?", asked Fred who appeared in front of them just when Harry did.

"Hey Harry, lets here this news you have", George said.

"Yeah, maybe later I'm kind of hungry right know", he said reaching for the grapes in the center of table.

"Sorry mate but you aren't getting any food unless you tell us", Fred said taking them away.

"Fred let him eat the grapes", George said with a smirk. Fred looked at him then smirked too.

"Right", he said pointing at his twin brother.

"Here have some", George said.

"Oh no thanks", Harry said nervously half laughing.

"Whatever mate just tell us the news".

"I'm going away", Harry said hopelessly.

"Yeah for what?", they asked.

"Training, auror training".

"I don't see the big deal about this news. I thought it was something more important like you got yourself another girlfriend or something", he said teasingly.

Harry only half smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right its no big news, I mean all of you knew I was eventually going to leave for that". They all nodded.

Then Hermione said," Don't be silly Harry of course its big news, you're leaving us".

"Yeah but, its not like he cant see us", George said.

"Yeah that's right, I'll be able to see all of you on Holidays", Harry said.

"Holidays?", George asked.

"Because I'm going to...I can't tell you where cause it's 'classified information'. But it's kind of like Hogwarts, only a training camp. Every auror goes there now."

"But you can still appearate, right", Ron asked.

"Of course he can't. He just said it's like Hogwarts", Hermione told him.

"For how long?", Ginny asked suddenly almost dreading the answer.

"Um, I'm not sure maybe a year or two", he said.

"So when are you leaving," asked Ginny.

"In two days". Two days! In two days his gone! .

"Well-Well Harry, I say me and George treat you to a farewell party. You still to young to go to a bar?", Fred asked.

Ginny didn't say anything instead she got up and left the table. Trying to be careful so nobody could noticed her, the last thing she wanted was for them to noticed how the news was affecting her.

"Where you going, Ginny?", Harry asked, to late he had seen her.

"Um to my room I'll be right back", she said cheerfully.

Once inside she went straight to her bed. No longer able to hold her tears, she was equally frustrated and sad. She hated the fact that he was leaving.

She laid there crying for one goods minute before she realize that she was acting childish plus it wasn't doing her any good, so she stood up an headed to the mirror clearing her face. She wasn't about to face anyone with a swollen face._ Not like I'm going to come down any time soon_, she thought.

She stood in front of her mirror cleaning her face the best way she could when she heard somebody knock on her door.

"Can I come in?", she heard Harry's voice in a low whisper.

She hesitated only for a second before she nodded then realize that Harry couldn't see her nod so she said "yeah".

He came in slowly and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Ginny are you ok?",

"Yeah why shouldn't I be", she said with a smile.

"Well I saw you leave and I thought it had something to do with me", Harry said.

The calmness in his voice irritated her, like this situation didn't bother him or he just didn't care, _maybe he doesn't,_ she thought.

They stood in silence for a while. Ginny moved to her bed and sat there looking at the window while Harry, Harry only stood there. "Harry do you need something or what?"

"Um no its just that. Your not mad at me, right?"

"And why on earth will I be mad at you", she said with fierce in her voice, making it clear she's mad.

"Ginny It's not my fault that I'm leaving", he tried to explain.

"Oh then I guess its, Ron whose making you leave", she said trying hard as hell not to get mad.

"No its not that, its just that", he moved closer to her. He hesitated then said.

"I can't stand being here and do nothing while there's still death eaters, when there's still some out there. I have to do something about it!. I can't live right if I don't do something about it", he blabbered out.

"Oh yeah, and you Harry, you have to be the one whose going to do that , right, your every ones fucking hero, ha!", Ginny said losing it she couldn't help it.

"You know what Ginny forget it, ok!", He yelled and turned away.

Ginny felt tears flooding in her eyes all her anger suddenly gone, this was the first time he had yelled back at her but she knew it was because she was acting so childish.

"Why?", she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why what?", he said turning to face her but was taken back by the sight of her tears.

"Why are you doing this, this to us".

"Ginny, I want this... Plus your going to be off in Hogwarts one more year and well we never now." Harry said.

"We'll see each other again it's not forever", he said "Please don't be sad".

"I'm not sad", Ginny lied wiping the tears of her face.

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you think, its been a while since i written so tell me how im doing lol


End file.
